


Play It Good and Right

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Restraints, Spanking, dom top richie, sub bottom mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: for this request from my tumblr (@wonderwheelzier): "Can you please write a really hard core BDSM smut of Wheelzier, ‘m in desperate need"





	Play It Good and Right

**Author's Note:**

> this is not an instruction manual!! pls be safe and do actual research if you wanna try this!! this is not written from personal experience, i am not an authority or guide on this lol, please be responsible <3 they've done this multiple times before and communicate a lot, they practice this v safely!! but still!! do your research and be safe!!<3
> 
> title from state of grace by taylor swift

Mike smiled to himself as he watched Richie put away the last of the leftovers from their dinner; he would never get over the swell of love he felt in his chest when he saw Richie doing such mundane, domestic things in their apartment - _their_ apartment. “I love you,” he sighed as he walked into the room, pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I love you, too, babycakes.” Richie grinned and nuzzled his face into Mike’s hair. Mike smiled to himself at the nickname before spotting the sink full of water, suds, and pots.

“I can help you with the dishes,” Mike offered. He went to reach into the water, but Richie grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Be careful, there’s knives in there,” he warned. But Mike barely heard him. He was too busy staring at his wrist, at how big Richie’s hand looked wrapped around it. His grip was tight, and it had Mike’s pants getting tighter. He could feel how hooded his eyes were, knew that he was blinking slowly, that he should probably say something.

“Okay,” he said softly. “Thank you.” He looked up to find Richie smirking at him, a look that made him melt. “For, for telling me,” he stumbled over his words, trying and failing to collect himself. Richie backed Mike up until he was pressed up against the counter. He cupped the side of Mike’s neck with his free hand, a touch that had Mike’s lips falling open and his eyes falling shut.

“Oh, baby,” Richie murmured, his lips pressed to the other side of Mike’s neck, “you’re so easy. One touch and you’re already falling apart for me.” All Mike could manage was a whimper. He clung to Richie’s shirt with his free hand, his other still caught in Richie’s grip. “Do you like when daddy grabs you, kitten?” Mike nodded. “Yeah, you like it when daddy hurts you, don’t you? Daddy’s little slut loves to be controlled.” Mike moaned and buried his face in Richie’s shoulder. “Aw, come on, sweetheart, you know you don’t need to be shy,” Richie coaxed, kissing the sensitive shell of his ear. Mike slowly lifted his heated face from Richie’s shoulder to look up into his now nearly eclipsed blue eyes. “Do you want daddy to play with you tonight, babydoll?”

“Please,” Mike whispered, giving a small nod. Richie kissed his forehead then led him down the hall, his hand still wrapped around Mike’s wrist. His grip was tight, steady, and it had Mike achingly hard between his legs as he followed behind Richie to their bedroom.

Once they stepped through the threshold, Richie let go of Mike’s wrist and began taking his clothes off for him. “Let’s get these off of you, yeah?” he smiled. Mike held his arms up and let Richie take over. Richie pressed his lips all over Mike’s skin as he undressed him, murmuring endless praises. “So pretty, baby. So fucking beautiful, and all for me. I love undressing you, baby, love seeing you.” Mike put a hand in Richie’s hair to steady himself as he stepped out of his pants and briefs, revealing his flushed and leaking cock. Richie, now on his knees, stuck his tongue out and grazed it so gently against Mike’s cock so that the only contact he made was to swipe a bead of precome onto his tongue. Mike whined, but Richie ignored him and stood up. “God, I can’t believe how hard you are just from me grabbing you a little,” Richie smirked. He took Mike’s face in his hands and kissed him, rough and deep and dirty. Mike clung to his shirt and whimpered. “I should smack you around a little, see if you come just from that.”

“God, please hit me, daddy,” Mike moaned wantonly. Richie chuckled.

“First I gotta make sure you can’t hit back.” He kissed Mike’s jaw. “On the bed, angel. On your back.” Mike eagerly complied, assuming a position with which he was very familiar. Richie stood at the end of the bed and stripped his shirt off over his head, giving Mike a clear view of his long torso, his freckled arms, and flushed chest. It mussed his hair in a way that complemented the hungry look in his eyes perfectly. He smirked as Mike’s eyes travelled down from his chest to the dark trail of hair that stood starkly against his pale stomach and disappeared below the waistband of his boxers, visible above the top of his dark jeans which rode low on his hips. Richie leaned over and pressed a few light kisses to the inside of Mike’s knee before rummaging for supplies under the bed. Mike stirred slightly in excited anticipation. Mike moaned when he saw that Richie didn’t just have handcuffs in his hands, but a whole array of tools and toys that made Mike’s skin hot.

Richie smiled at Mike’s eagerness and draped himself over his boyfriend. Mike desperately clung to Richie’s curls, ran his hands over his shoulders, making the most of being able to touch him while he still could - something Richie quickly picked up on. “You know, I don’t have to tie you up if you don’t want me to,” he said knowingly.

“No!” Mike gasped, clinging to him. “Please, please tie me up, please, daddy.”

“Fuck, it’s so hot how bad you want it,” Richie groaned. “You love being daddy’s little toy, don’t you, baby boy?” Mike nodded, his eyes wide. He fucking loved that, and he loved that Richie knew it, loved that Richie was happy to treat Mike the way he wanted to be treated. Richie kissed Mike’s neck, making his eyes flutter shut. He loved the contrast of Richie’s soft lips against his neck and his rough jeans brushing against Mike’s sensitive cock. It all had him squirming, whimpering. “I love how sensitive you are for me,” Richie praised with a kiss to Mike’s cheekbone. He grabbed him roughly by the jaw then, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me? You gonna take what I give you like a good slut?”

“Yes, daddy,” Mike nodded. “Please, let me be good for you. Please hurt me, daddy.”

“Are you sure you’re ready, baby?”

“I’m sure,” Mike assured him with a smile. Richie gave him a soft kiss.

“Lift your arms for me, angel.” Mike happily did as he was told, Richie’s voice warm and soft around him, like a blanket, or a hug. Richie attached the bar to the posts of their bed, pulling it to make sure it was secure. He then took Mike’s wrist in his hand, pressing soft, teasing kisses to the soft, thin skin there before wrapping his fingers tightly around him and securing his hand in the cuff linked to the bar. He did the same on the other side and sat back, admiring his work and checking in on Mike. “Feel okay, baby? Doesn’t hurt too much?”

“Feels good,” Mike assured him, the light press of the cuffs making his heart rate pick up in the best way.

“Can you tell me our safeword, kitten?” Richie softly stroked his finger over the inside of Mike’s forearm with one hand and traced circles over his hip with the other.

“Twizzler,” he answered obediently.

“Good boy,” Richie smiled, pressing a kiss to Mike’s lips. “You use that if anything is too much for you, okay?”

“Yes, daddy.” Mike smiled up at him softly; Richie took such good care of him.

“I’m gonna tie your legs up too, okay?”

Mike’s breath hitched. “Yes,” he agreed eagerly, his voice already breaking. Richie chuckled lowly at Mike’s desperation, and the sound went straight to Mike’s throbbing cock. He trailed kisses up one of Mike’s legs before bringing it up toward his chest and securing a restraint around his ankle, one attached to a strap that afforded a reasonable give while still keeping Mike’s legs suspended. Richie checked in before doing the same to the other side, leaving Mike’s ass and thighs on full display. Richie cursed lowly as he admired his work, running his hands reverently up Mike’s fair, trembling thighs.

“Everything feel okay, sweetheart?”

“So good,” Mike nodded, his voice already near moaning. This was his favorite position; he loved impact play, loved being spanked, but what he loved less was that in most spanking positions he couldn’t see Richie’s face. He and Richie were both thrilled when they discovered this one, as Richie could spank him while gauging his reactions, and Mike got the see the way Richie’s eyes drank him in. It was the best of both worlds - and it did wonders for Mike’s flexibility, which made everything a little more fun for both of them.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Richie praised, almost to himself, before pressing kisses along Mike’s thighs. Mike shivered under the attention. It felt so good to be completely under Richie’s control, to not be able to shy away from his touch. “But you don’t want it gentle, do you? You want daddy to hurt you?”

“Please,” Mike nodded. He could still feel the ghost of Richie’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, so rough, so completely in control of his movements. He wanted more, needed to feel that again. “Want your hands on me, please, please, daddy.”

“Yeah, I know you do.” Richie grinned, grabbing Mike’s ass. Mike let out a small whine at just that. “You like when I take what’s mine. You like when I _mark_ what’s mine.” With that, he spanked Mike’s ass. Mike moaned wantonly then, the combination of the pain and the fact that Richie was speaking definitively about what Mike wanted making precome leak onto his stomach. “God, it’s so easy to leave you covered in handprints, baby. You look so pretty all covered in marks.”

“Want more,” he begged, “please, please give me more.”

“God, you’re a desperate little slut tonight.” There was a glint in Richie’s eyes as he lowered his head between Mike’s legs. Mike would never get tired of that look, that look of complete arrogance and ownership that sent pleasure pulsing through Mike’s cock. He nipped lightly at Mike’s thigh, grinning at the way it made Mike squirm. “You want me to cover you in bruises, kitten? You want anyone who looks at you to know that you’re a spoiled little slut for your daddy?” Mike nodded and began to answer, but then Richie bit down hard on a particularly sensitive spot on his thigh, making him cry out. Richie sucked hard on Mike’s skin, leaving a dark purple mark that he lapped his tongue over. “Purple’s a good color on you, princess,” Richie smirked, leaving a similar mark on the inside of Mike’s other thigh. Mike’s hips bucked futilely into the air, his neglected cock searching desperately for friction.

“Daddy,” he whined, body already thrumming. “Daddy, please, need you to touch me.”

“Oh, you need it, do you?” Richie asked, his voice taunting. Mike pouted and nodded. Richie sat up on his knees, towering over Mike. “I haven’t even spanked you yet, sweetheart. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Mike nodded again, somewhat conflicted.

“Please,” he whimpered, “feels so good, ‘m so hard for you, daddy.”

“I can see that.” Richie wrapped his fingers around the head of Mike’s cock, making the latter gasp and let out a broken cry of pleasure. But Richie only kept his hand on Mike long enough to gather up the precome that was leaking there, then swiped up the precome that had gathered on his lower stomach. He brought his hand to Mike’s mouth, smearing his precome over his lips. Mike loved that he was helpless to it and opened his mouth eagerly. He wrapped his lips around Richie’s finger, meeting his eyes as he sucked his own salty arousal off of Richie’s skin. He bat his eyelashes coyly, smiling sweetly, proudly at the way Richie’s eyes followed the movements of his tongue, his dark blue irises nearly eclipsed by his dilated pupils. “Such a good boy,” Richie breathed lowly. “You like tasting yourself?” Mike hummed as he wrapped his lips around the next finger, working his tongue over it purposefully. “Fuck, you look pretty with your lips all wet and pink. Such a pretty little slut, aren’t you princess? Getting off on sucking daddy’s fingers.” Mike moaned around Richie’s fingers, his eyes becoming hooded at Richie’s words. “You think I should touch you, baby? You think you’ve earned that?” Mike nodded eagerly, only for Richie to swiftly slide his fingers out of Mike’s mouth and slap his cheek. Mike gasped, his cock once again bobbing in pleasure, seeking more. The initial pain was followed by delicious, warm pleasure. “Guess I’ve gotta show your place then,” Richie tsked.

“I’m sorry, daddy, I promise I’ll be good for you.”

“I know you will be.” Richie smiled and kissed Mike’s reddened cheek. “You’re gonna be a good, patient little boy, and you’re gonna take your punishment like a good slut. Isn’t that right, babydoll?” Richie purred in Mike’s ear. Mike nodded and whimpered as Richie kissed his neck. “Use your words, baby.” Richie gave a warning squeeze to Mike’s thigh.

“Y-yes, daddy,” Mike said breathlessly.

“That’s a good boy.” Richie gave a small, playful smack to Mike’s ass before he reached behind himself and revealed a leather paddle. Mike moaned at the sight of it. Richie let it fall lightly against his palm a few times, giving Mike a dark smile that had the latter quivering with want. Richie pouted, a teasing feign of concern. “Are you okay, sweetheart? You’re shaking.”

“I’m okay, daddy,” Mike assured him, “just want it real bad.”

Richie twirled the paddled slowly between his fingers, looking at it contemplatively. The movement had Mike entranced - he loved watching Richie’s long, deft fingers, knowing that they’d be in him soon, knowing that that paddle would be stinging his ass soon. “I don’t know, baby. You don’t sound like you want it that bad.”

“Please!” Mike cried, pulling uselessly at his restraints. “Please, daddy, I want it so bad. Want you to hurt me. Please, please hit me daddy, please spank me. I need it so bad, daddy, please, please, please.” Mike was nearly tearing up at that point he was so desperate for it. But he also loved it - he loved begging for it, loved how degrading it was, loved doing what Richie wanted.

Running a hand lightly over Mike’s ass, Richie asked, “Are you sure you’re ready for it, princess? You really want it?”

“Yes, daddy, please, _please_ , I want it-”

A loud smack sounded throughout the room, followed by a shock that rippled through Mike’s skin. His head fell back in pleasure, his ass hot and stinging in the best possible way. “ _Yes_ ,” he moaned, wriggling his ass, asking for more.

Richie soothed his hand over the sensitive spot. “What do we say, baby?”

Mike lifted his head and met Richie’s gaze with a smile and a “Thank you, daddy,” that was practically dripping honey. Richie smiled back at him, eyes hooded, and ran his fingertips slowly over the other side of Mike’s ass before abruptly bringing the paddle down there as well. Mike moaned again, his cock throbbing.

“You take it so well, baby,” Richie praised, landing two more spanks to Mike’s soft, white skin. Mike wriggled desperately, quickly approaching the point of being too turned on to speak. The pain pulsed in his ass, sending pleasure to his cock, which was hard and long and leaking onto his stomach. Mike loved the paddle, loved the dull pain that followed the heart-spiking initial sting. He loved how spread out the sensation was, how it travelled. Richie traced his fingertips over the red marks before grabbing roughly at Mike again. “God, I love having my hands all over you. Do you like that, kitten? You like being tied up so daddy can grab you any way he wants?”

“Fuck, yes,” Mike sighed.

“Yeah, you love when daddy takes control. Such a spoiled little brat. Daddy spoils his little princess, doesn’t he?” Richie smacked Mike’s ass again, cutting off anything Mike would have said.

“You make me feel so good, daddy.” Mike’s voice was high and fragile, and his body was beginning to burn with the need to be touched.

“Love making you feel good, sweetheart.” Richie smiled fondly at his boyfriend before nuzzling his face into his thighs. He pressed kisses all over the sensitive skin, intermittently nipping playfully at Mike’s ass to see him squirm. “Do you want to make daddy feel good, kitten?”

“Please,” Mike nodded enthusiastically. “Please, daddy, please use me. Wanna make you feel so good, ‘s all I’m good for.” Mike fell so easily into begging; it felt so nice to fall into submission, especially when it got Richie to smirk at him like that.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that’s _all_ you’re good for,” he joked. He crawled up the bed so that he lay atop Mike and kissed him slowly, deeply. “You’re also really good for looking pretty.” Mike let out a high-pitched sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh, and he smiled as his eyes fluttered shut, rolling back as pleasure prickled across his skin. “Aw, I know, baby, you love it when daddy calls you pretty.” Mike looked up at Richie with wide, loving, completely submissive eyes. If he hadn’t already been completely at Richie’s will, he was then. Richie chuckled and pressed light kisses all over Mike’s cheeks and nose and forehead and neck. “God, you’re _so_ pretty, baby, such a pretty little boy all tied up for me.” Mike gasped and rocked his hips when he felt the tip of Richie’s finger brush against his hole. “You gonna help daddy feel good, baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Mike whimpered.

“Such a good little boy for daddy,” Richie praised, his voice low and reverberating in Mike’s heart. Mike’s cheeks were warm with anticipation. Richie planted a few more kisses across Mike’s heated skin and a final kiss to his lips before getting up to retrieve the lube. Mike’s heart fell at the loss of contact, but he knew what was coming would make up for it. He pulled almost involuntarily at his restraints as he watched Richie slowly pour the lube into his hand and spread it around. Richie noticed and chuckled to himself. “Aw, are you excited to get fucked, princess?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Mike moaned, a sound so wanton and lascivious he made himself blush.

“Don’t worry, kitten,” Richie said lowly as he circled his finger around Mike’s hole, “daddy’s gonna take such good care of you.” He slipped his finger in slowly, letting Mike really feel it. “Gonna fuck you nice and hard, sweetheart. But first I’ve gotta open you up, okay? Can you be patient for me?”

Mike groaned and rocked his hips forward. He pouted when his motion predictably did nothing but make Richie pull his finger out and smack Mike’s ass again.

“I said, can you be patient for me?”

Mike shuddered, Richie’s deep, commanding voice making him melt into the mattress. “Yes, daddy.”

“Do you have anything else to say?”

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

Richie slapped Mike’s ass again, harder than before, then pressed a kiss to the still-stinging skin. “Good boy.” He slipped his finger in again, all the way this time. Mike’s toes curled in pleasure, if a bit of pain as well. He soon adjusted as Richie slowly pumped his finger in and out. When he looked down he could see Richie watching his own movements intently, his eyes hooded as he watched his finger open up Mike’s hole. The way he licked his lips had Mike’s cock twitching indignantly. Just as Mike was about to ask for more, Richie slipped his finger out and spread Mike’s cheeks, his hands large and spanning across Mike’s ass, and replaced his finger with his tongue. Mike let out a choked, surprised cry as Richie lapped at the ring of muscle, as he stiffened his tongue and thrust it in and out of Mike. The pleasure had Mike rolling his hips again, chasing it.

“Daddy,” he whined, “please, I want more. Please, please give me more, want your cock so bad, want you to fuck me, please.”

Richie gave Mike’s hole a sloppy kiss before playfully biting the skin of his ass. He then proceeded to kiss up Mike’s thighs, his stomach, his chest, his neck, until he was nuzzling his nose against Mike’s. His finger glided back into Mike’s lube-slick hole as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Mike’s mouth. “Didn’t I ask you to be patient, princess?”

“But it feels so good, daddy,” Mike whimpered with a pout. “I want your cock so bad, please, please fuck me, daddy.”

“Yeah?” Richie gave a cocky grin, his voice low and husky as he pressed another finger into Mike. He pressed them in deep, so deep it had Mike seeing stars. “You want daddy’s cock to fill you, baby? You want daddy to fuck you?”

“Please- oh, fuck!” Mike cried out as Richie hooked his fingers just right. He loved feeling Richie’s fingers inside of him, loved how easily he found that spot and kept his fingers there, massaging it just the right way to get Mike panting and whining uncontrollably. Mike loved it, loved how amazing it felt, like he was nearing the edge though he knew he wouldn’t be coming any time soon. “Oh yes, oh god, _fuck_ ,” Mike moaned. The pleasure was so deep inside of him, so intense yet so spread out. He wriggled in his restraints, pitiful noises falling from his lips.

“God, you sound so pretty, angel.” Richie pressed soft kisses to the inside of Mike’s wrist, right below where the restraints held him. All Mike could do was whimper. Richie’s fingers scissored inside of Mike, stretching him out. “Just one more finger, then you get daddy’s cock, okay?”

“Please,” Mike nearly cried, his nerves on fire as Richie massaged his prostate in slow, deep, agonizing circles. Richie finally inserted a third finger, making Mike moan from how full it felt. He smiled to himself, knowing it wasn’t even close to what Richie’s cock would feel like. Richie kissed Mike’s neck, making him shiver. Just as Mike was settling into the leisurely pleasure of Richie lapping at his collarbone and slowly curling his fingers inside of him, Richie bit down hard on a sensitive spot on Mike’s neck and began fucking his fingers in and out of Mike at a brutal pace. Mike cried out again, and his hands grasped at the air, searching for purchase they couldn’t find. He just had to take what Richie gave him - and that turned him on even more. Mike let out a string of moans, a jumble of, “Oh fuck, yes, oh fuck _fuckdaddypleasepleasefuckplease_ ,” that had Richie nearly growling in Mike’s ear.

“Fuck, you’re such a mess from just my fingers,” Richie marveled. His voice was low, powerful, possessive as he continued finger fucking Mike fast and hard. “I can’t wait to hear what you sound like with my cock inside of you.”

“Please,” Mike whimpered again. The waiting was killing him. “Please, _please_ fuck me, daddy. Need your cock inside of me.”

“Do you think you’re ready for that, baby?” Richie asked, as though he couldn’t tell Mike was by the way his three fingers slid easily in and out of Mike’s hole.

“Yes daddy, yes, I’m ready, I promise, _please_.” Mike was tearing up now, so Richie slowed his thrusts and kissed Mike’s cheeks, cooing at him and shushing him gently.

“Hey, it’s okay, angel. Daddy’s gonna take such good care of his little boy, okay?” Mike nodded, and though his lip still trembled slightly, his tears stopped. “Can you give me a color, sweet pea?”

“Green,” Mike choked out, exasperated as he continued on to say, “God, please, please fuck me, I need it so bad, I can’t wait any longer, daddy. I need your cock inside of me, need you to fill me up. Please, daddy, feel so empty without your cock in me.” Richie wiped away the wetness on Mike’s cheeks and kissed them again before sitting up on his knees. Mike watched, enraptured, as Richie undid his belt. Richie was looking at him with such dark eyes, such a cocky smirk, so condescending Mike couldn’t help but moan.

“God, why would I fuck you when you’re so fun to tease?” Richie taunted. He folded his belt in half and gave a light smack to Mike’s ass again. Mike, incredibly oversensitive at this point, gasped and moaned, the pain sending pleasure through his painfully hard cock. He let out a series of uneven little whimpers as Richie stepped off the bed and undid his button and zipper, pulling his jeans off. Mike loved the way Richie looked in his boxers, but he longed for what was beneath them, what was tenting them and getting them all wet.

“Please,” he whimpered, pulling weakly at his restraints. Richie watched him squirm and stroked his cock through his black briefs. Mike let out a pathetic little whimper when Richie threw his head back and moaned; the sound was intoxicating, and he was a sight to see with the long, pale column of his throat on full display and full, soft, deep pink lips falling open. His head fell forward and he drank Mike in with his eyes, looking through the curtain of black curls that fell in his face. His gaze set Mike’s skin aflame.

“God, you’re pretty,” Richie admired, still lazily stroking himself. “Gets me so hard to see you all tied up for me, princess.” Mike whined, his cock throbbing. “You wanna see, baby? You wanna see how hard you make daddy?”

“Please,” Mike mewled, every part of him aching for Richie. “Please, _please_ , daddy, please, I need it so bad, please, I’ll be so good for you, I promise.” Richie smirked at Mike’s desperate pleas and slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. He finally dragged them down, making Mike let out a soft “ _fuck_ ,” at the sight of his cock, hard and flushed and so fucking long. They’d been together for years, yet they were still so in awe of each other, and it showed every time they looked at each other.

Richie climbed back onto the bed and settled himself between Mike’s legs. Mike whined and wriggled his hips when Richie just ran his hands over Mike’s skin, briefly kissing his legs, making no move to touch him. “Use your words,” Richie teased.

“Fuck me,” Mike huffed, his desperation and frustration and arousal all crystal clear in his voice.

Richie smacked his ass again with a playful reminder about “Manners, kitten.”

“Please, daddy, please fuck me. Need to feel you, need you so deep, please.”

“God, you’re such a little cockslut,” Richie chuckled, the degradation of it making Mike melt. “Isn’t that right, princess? You’re such a fucking desperate little slut for daddy.” Richie smacked Mike’s ass again, the sensitivity making Mike tremble. He let out a small sob when Richie finally ran the head of his cock over Mike’s hole. “Look at you, all nice and wet and ready for daddy’s cock. You’re such a good boy for me, baby.” He pressed the tip of his cock in, making Mike gasp. “I bet I could just slide it right in.” Without waiting for a response he snapped his hips forward, burying his entire cock into Mike in one swift movement. Mike let out a strangled, high-pitched cry and once again grabbed for purchase he couldn’t find. There was some pain as Richie pulled his hips back and thrust them forward again, but it only added to the pleasure that coursed through Mike’s entire body. Richie’s thrusts were fairly slow, but each one went deep, hard. Mike’s eyes fell shut, the pleasure rendering him speechless. It was so deep inside of him, in his core, and he loved knowing that Richie was doing that to him. He loved feeling Richie so deep inside of him. “Tell me how good daddy’s cock feels,” Richie ordered, his voice gruff and laced with his own pleasure.

“S-so good,” Mike said obediently. He could hear how he struggled over his words, and the way Richie began kissing his neck didn’t help. He let out a grateful little noise when he felt Richie’s fingers dig into his hips and pull him onto his cock. Richie rolled his hips slowly, pressing his cock in as deep as it could go. Mike sighed in satisfaction; he loved feeling so full of Richie, feeling all of him. “Fuck, feels so good,” he moaned, “so fucking deep, fuck.” Richie mouthed down Mike’s neck to his collarbone and chest, pressing slow, wet, sloppy kisses to his skin before lapping his tongue over Mike’s nipples. Mike moaned and squirmed under the attention, every part of him so sensitive from Richie’s previous teasing. As Richie’s grip on his hips loosened a bit, Mike found himself instinctively rolling his hips, chasing the sensation of Richie inside him.

Richie stopped his movements suddenly and forcefully stilled Mike’s hips. Mike’s heart jumped when Richie bit at his neck. “What’s wrong, baby?” Richie murmured. “Is daddy not fucking you hard enough? You want it harder?” Mike just whimpered. “Yeah, you want daddy to hurt you, don’t you?”

“God, _yes_ ,” Mike moaned, waves of heat rolling through his body at Richie’s words. “Please, daddy, please make it hurt, please fuck me.”

Richie lifted himself up and gripped Mike’s jaw in one of his hands and kissed him hard, his teeth digging into Mike’s lower lip as he began fucking him fast and hard. Mike whimpered into Richie’s mouth. His whimpers turned into moans as he felt Richie run his hand down from his jaw and wrap it slowly around Mike’s throat. Richie leaned up on one elbow to see the look in his eyes, to appreciate all the faces Mike made, so he could hear all the noises that fell from Mike’s lips. Mike felt so on display; he felt like he was all for Richie, in a way that made him blush with pride and pleasure. Richie shifted a bit so that he could hold Mike’s hip in one hand and press the fingers of his other hand against the sides of Mike’s throat. Mike let out a weak moan and finally relaxed, the euphoria of completely surrendering himself to Richie overcoming him. His head felt pleasantly fuzzy, and the way Richie was fucking him had his entire body buzzing. Pain and pleasure mixed together, making him feel loose and warm. His cock was so hard it hurt; sensitive shocks shot through it every time the head brushed against Mike’s stomach with the force of Richie’s thrusts. But all of it felt amazing, had his mind going blank to the point where he didn’t know anything but the pleasure of _RichieRichieRichie_ and the need for _moremorepleasefuckmore_. These thoughts never formed into words, but the moans that they came out as spurred Richie to keep going. Richie knew Mike like the back of his hand, knew what every sound and look meant. He knew just how to keep Mike right on the edge, just the way he knew he wanted. Mike opened his eyes to find Richie staring down at him with those eyes that were full of love and lust, eyes that reminded Mike that Richie loved him and possessed him and cared for him. Mike loved being Richie’s, loved how Richie knew exactly how to take care of him. Richie made Mike feel so _good_. He loved hearing Richie moan, loved hearing the sound of Richie fucking into him so fast and hard, loved knowing that he made Richie feel that good too.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Richie moaned. He loosened his grip on Mike’s throat and dragged his nails down Mike’s chest - not enough to break skin, but enough to leave raised red trails for Mike to admire with hooded eyes later. “God, I’m so fucking lucky that you’re mine, kitten. Such a pretty little slut, and all for me.” Mike whimpered, his cock throbbing insistently, painfully. Everything felt so good, and his body was desperate for release he wasn’t getting. It was ecstasy and torture at the same time.

“Love being yours,” Mike panted, reaching out for Richie, as he had forgotten about his restraints in his haze. “Love when you take what’s yours.”

“I know you do, princess,” Richie grinned darkly. “You love being daddy’s little toy. You want daddy to show you who you belong to? You want daddy to fill you with his come and keep it there with a plug so you can feel it all night? Don’t want you forgetting whose slut you are, do we?” Mike moaned obscenely and clenched around Richie’s cock.

“Please,” he cried. “Please, daddy, please come in me. Need your come so bad, please, please use me, please fill me up, daddy.”

“Fuck,” Richie grunted, now holding both of Mike’s hips in his tight grip as he fucked him, his thrusts becoming faster, sloppier, more desperate. “Gonna come in your pretty little hole, baby. Gonna get you nice and messy so everyone will know what a little slut you are for me.” His words went straight to Mike’s cock, making it throb so painfully that he could feel the tears building behind his eyes again, his body full of pleasure that was begging to spill over; he felt like a dam ready to break.

“Daddy,” Mike whimpered, his voice shaking. It felt so good just to say it, and he knew it was what Richie needed to hear to push him over the edge. “ _Fuck_ , daddy, please, please come in me, daddy.”

“Fuck, I’m coming, baby,” Richie panted, his cheeks and chest flushed and curls hanging wild in his face. Mike watched his face intently as he moaned, not wanting to miss a second of pleasure that passed over his features. Mike let out a small sob as he felt Richie’s warm come fill him up; he felt like he could come just then, like he was right on the edge, but as he was unable to touch his cock it was just barely not enough. Richie held Mike’s hips as he rode out his high, his own hips stilling, his cock buried deep in Mike’s ass. The sounds he made as he came had tears rolling down Mike’s face, he was so desperately turned on. Richie slowly opened his eyes and reached up to wipe Mike’s tears away with his thumb. Just the tiny touch had sparks running through Mike’s veins. “Oh, sweetheart,” Richie murmured as he caressed Mike’s face, “just a little bit longer, okay?” Mike nodded and nuzzled his face into Richie’s palm, kissing his rough skin. Richie leaned over and peppered Mike’s face in kisses as he ran his hands over his thighs. “You’ve been so good for me, angel, promise I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Mike let out another little sob as the praise left him alight. Richie gently pulled out, and just as Mike began to feel his come drip out of him, he slipped a plug into Mike, keeping him full and warm. Mike let out another shaky, relieved breath - he didn’t want to feel empty.

Richie lay down next to Mike, kissing his neck and running his fingers teasingly over his chest. Mike squirmed under his touch, the tears starting to come harder now that all he had to focus on was how badly he wanted to come. “Daddy-” he said, his own choked sob cutting him off.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Richie cooed as he kissed a trail down Mike’s abdomen. “Daddy’s got you, kitten. I’m right here.” His words made Mike smile, even through the oversensitivity.

Richie finally settled on his stomach between Mike’s legs. “Oh, fuck!” Mike cried as Richie ran his finger around the head of Mike’s cock, gathering precome before drawing his finger lightly, slowly over the vein on the underside of Mike’s cock. “Daddy,” Mike cried indignantly. “Daddy, _please_ , I need to come, please.”

“I know, baby,” Richie soothed. “It’s okay. You can come, sweetheart.” Richie wrapped his long, deft finger around Mike’s precome-slick cock, sliding them easily up and down his shaft, up around the soft, sensitive skin of the head of his cock. Richie made sure Mike was looking him in the eye when he said, in that low, commanding voice that was Mike’s weakness, “Come on, princess. Come for daddy.” Richie ducked his head down and wrapped his lips and tongue around Mike’s cock, his hand slipping down to gently cup his balls. Electricity exploded and pulsed through Mike’s body as he came, his body warm static as stars flashed behind his tightly shut eyes. It was all so good, so intense, and his restraints kept him in place so that he felt it all. He sobbed as he came down, every nerve in his body tingling in the aftermath. He was so physically, mentally, and emotionally overwhelmed; it was the best thing he’d ever felt.

Before he could fully process all the pleasure he was feeling, Richie lips were on his heated cheeks, his fingers running through Mike’s hair. He was whispering sweet praises in Mike’s ear and wiping away his tears, bringing him back down. “I’m right here, angel. You did so good for me. You’re such a good little boy for me, I love you so much. You make daddy feel so good, sweetheart. You’re so good, baby.” Mike let out another sob and turned his head toward Richie, trying to hold him. Richie kissed his forehead and nuzzled their noses together. “Hey, it’s okay, baby. Daddy’s right here, it’s okay. You want me to untie you now?”

Mike nodded. “Wanna hold you,” he said, his voice rough and teary. Richie smiled and pressed all the love and adoration he could fit into one kiss to Mike’s salty, trembling lips. Mike sighed when he pulled away, the kiss clearing his mind.

“We’re gonna go slow, okay, angel?” Richie said as he sat up to undo the restraints on Mike’s ankle. Mike sniffled and nodded, missing Richie’s body heat, missing his lips. But his hands felt nice as they held his leg and lowered it, so slowly, so carefully, and he pressed deep, soothing kisses along Mike’s skin as he gently set his leg down on the bed. Mike moaned and shuddered at the soreness in his muscles. “I know, kitten, I know it hurts. But daddy’s gonna make it feel all better.” He kissed Mike’s hipbone lightly as he massaged the muscles in Mike’s left leg. By the time he was done repeating the process with Mike’s right leg, Mike had calmed down considerably, the warmth buzzing softly under his skin. Richie pressed a light kiss to his nose that made him giggle before he worked on bringing Mike’s arms down. “We have to let your arms down and let them rest for a bit now, okay, babydoll?” Richie said, knowing Mike would try to wrap his arms around Richie as soon as they were free. Mike hesitated, but soon nodded, knowing Richie was taking care of him, and that he would get to hold him soon. Richie repeated the process with all the patience and love in the world, soothing Mike’s muscles with his hands and lips.

Mike let out a small, happy noise when he was finally able to wrap his arms around Richie. He buried his face in his shoulder, inhaling the scent that was unique just to him. He pressed his lips to Richie’s skin, kissing the freckles on his shoulders. Richie gently rolled them over so that he could wrap himself protectively around Mike. Mike happily tucked his head under Richie’s chin, his head on Richie’s chest and Richie’s heartbeat clear in Mike’s ear. It made Mike smile, soothed him. With Richie’s hands stroking through his hair, he was in fucking heaven. “I love you so much,” he grinned contentedly with a kiss to Richie’s chest.

“You’re my everything,” Richie said softly. Mike smiled as Richie pressed a kiss to his hair; this was his favorite part of aftercare, the part when Richie got all soft and open with his feelings. Mike loved Richie’s jokes, but there was something so heartwarming about the little honest glimmers that occurred in these moments of intimacy, wrapped up in each other, minds soft and bodies melting together. “How are you feeling?”

“So good.” Mike curled further into Richie, sleep rocking his body and blurring the edges of his consciousness. “Sleepy.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Richie grinned. “You get some rest, cutie. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Mike gave a soft sigh as he drifted off.

As promised, he was still in Richie’s arms when he came to. This time, however, he noticed a glass of water and a bowl of cut up fruit on their nightstand. “Hey there, sleeping beauty.” Mike could feel Richie’s smile as he pressed a kiss to Mike’s temple. “Can we get some water in you?” Mike nodded, still a bit fuzzy from his nap and from earlier. Richie helped his sit up, propped up against the headboard and Richie’s shoulder as he sipped his water. When Richie offered him the bowl of fruit, Mike rested his head on Richie’s shoulder and looked up at him with his best puppy dog eyes. “Aw, you want daddy to feed you, princess?” His voice was light and teasing, but it was dripping in adoration that revealed his sincerity. Mike smiled and opened his mouth. Richie shook his head with a grin as he fed Mike half a strawberry. “I spoil you, you know that?”

“That’s because you love spoiling me,” Mike shot back once he’d swallowed his fruit. He opened his mouth again, asking for another.

“You got me there,” Richie chuckled as he brought the fork back to Mike’s mouth. Mike chewed happily as he snuggled further into Richie, the warmth and comfort of Richie’s love and care for him making him feel like he was floating. “I love you,” Richie murmured against Mike’s skin as he kissed his forehead.

“I love you, too.” Mike grinned up at Richie, nuzzling their noses together. Just as Richie leaned down to kiss him, he pressed a cube of cantaloupe against Mike’s cheek, making him cry out indignantly. Richie was giggling to himself as he pressed a kiss to the wet spot on Mike’s cheek. “That was mean,” Mike whined, but even as he did so he wrapped himself around Richie and burrowed his face into his chest.

“Aw, I’m sorry baby,” Richie laughed. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Feed me every meal for the rest of the week,” Mike smirked.

“It’s a deal.” The two beamed as they brought their lips back together. As Richie pulled Mike close into him and fed him some more fruit, Mike thought, for the millionth time, how lucky he was to have someone who would make him come so hard he cried and then take the best care of him afterwards. He really, really loved Richie (and Richie really, really loved him).


End file.
